Longing
by Myra The Fox
Summary: It is after Shinya's birthday party and everyone has turned in for the night. Takuya reflects on his adventures in the digital world and everything comes crashing down. COMPLETE,...for now.


The party had ended a couple hours ago, he was glad that his little brother had a great time. He was up in his room about to turn in for the night just like the other exhausted family members. But as he stood in the middle of the room, dressed in his flame patten P.J's, Takuya just knew it was going to be one of those nights where he just couldn't.

He wondered over to his window and opened it, he leaned on the windowsill with his head on his arms as his brown eyes gazed out up at the starless night sky, staring at the bright full moon. It wasn't that there was no stars, it's just that living in a city, the light from it blocks them out.

Staring at the full moon brought back memories of adventures he had two years ago, when he was out in the wilderness of an unknown world which he didn't know existed, looking up at it's three moons as he tried to go off to sleep.

Takuya closed his eyes as the memories of those times came flooding back to him, an unstoppable torrent of vivid images of the past. Images of when he first met the five people that had become his most best and closest of friends that he could practically call them family. Of all the trials they had faced together, of all the allies and friends they had made in that world they so proudly call home as much as the ones they have in the real world. It was all beginning to become too much, he opened his eyes, full of tears that could overflow at any moment as he once again gazed at the moon, longing for his partner -his other half- to be back with him.

Takuya pushed himself up and closed the window before making his way over to his bunk bed. It might have been his little brothers birthday but it was his too. A birthday he so dearly wanted to share with his family but knew he never would. He couldn't, for they would never believe what he would say, thinking it was nothing but a story, nothing but a dream. And that's what it was beginning to feel like. A dream.

As he climbed up the ladder and got comfortable under the blankest, he gave a glance at the mirror on the back of his bedroom door and could have sworn he saw the faded, ghostly figure of his other half. And that's what broke the flood gates, Takuya rolled over facing the wall, burying his head into his pillow as he cried himself to sleep.

This was a side of himself he did not let anyone see. The sadness and loneliness he felt from being apart from his other half. It was becoming unbearable. Sure he had asked the others whether they missed their partners, and he could see it in their eyes that they did, but for some reason not as strongly as he did. They could move on but would never forget, which they had started too, not much but it was there. He, on the other hand, could not. And he was scared. Scared that this sadness, this loneliness and longing would become to much for him. And he feared that it would break him one day.

Over the course of two years the sadness, the loneliness and longing had gradually built up to the point anything that reminded him of his past adventures could make him break down into tears.

So as Takuya slept that night, he dreamt. But the dream was that of good... and bad.

* * *

_Takuya found himself shrouded by darkness,nothing but black to the eye could see. There was no up, no down, no left, no right. And yet Takuya found he could stand as if there was a floor underneath him._

_All of a sudden flames burst into existence,surrounding him but yey forming a path. There was something familiar about these flames, Takuya notice. He reached his hand into the flames, expecting to be burnt...but oddly enough, he wasn't. They felt warm and inviting, and stranger yet, they felt familiar; like an old friend he hadn't seen in a long time._

_And that is when Takuya felt the presence of another._

_He turned and looked up the path the fire had formed. Half way up the path stood a ghostly figure in red,white and gold armour. He had long wild blond hair that ended in the middle of his back and had a kind smile on his face. And his sky blue eyes showed how much he missed the boy at the end of the path._

_Takuya froze, he knew this was a dream, but of all people and things to show him, it had to be HIM. The being he couldn't help but long to be one with again was standing there, half way up the path. _

_Takuya couldn't help himself, he had too, he just had too get to HIM. So he took off running down the path as fast as he could but it seemed that the closer he got, the further away the being seemed to be._

_Takuya reach out a hand, tears beginning to run down his cheeks as the being got further and further away._

_"No...No, don't go!"_

_but still the being got further away._

_"Don't go! Please don't go!" Takuya begged._

_His begging was no use, the being continued to get further out of reach._

_"DON'T-" Takuya grunted as tripped._

_He got to his hands and knees before looking in the direction of the being only to see him fading._

_"NO! PLEASE! DON'T GO!"_

_And the being was gone._

_Takuya broke down into tears as the darkness consumed him._

* * *

Takuya woke with a start at three am in the morning. The dream was still fresh in his mind as tears started to build, it wasn't long before Takuya could no longer hold it and broke down into tears, leaning against the wall with his legs brought up to his chest and his head in his knees.

* * *

Yuriko Kanbara was in the kitchen putting the last of the dishes away. She looked to the clock on the microwave and sighed. Normally her family would be up by now, seeing how it was now one pm in the afternoon, but she has yet to see her eldest son. So with the determination to get her son up, she went up stairs and knocked on the door before slowly entering.

"Takuya?" Yuriko called out but got no reply.

Yuriko went over to her sons bed and climbed up a few steps but once she caught a glace of her son she stopped in shock, every thought in her mind just vanished. She just knew something was wrong, that something bad had happened to her son; call it a mother's intuition .

Takuya sat on his bed, hugging his legs with his chin on his knees. He had tried tear streaks down his cheeks and has dark bags under his eyes. His eyes; it was his eyes that shock Yuriko the most. As they stared out the window to nothing in particulate, she could see that the life and energy they once held was no longer there. Like his will to live life to the fullest had been zapped out of him; he looks so broken.

And that's what he was. Broken.

The dream he had last night was the final straw and the twig had snapped.

"Takuya?" Yuriko asked but got no response.

"Takuya?" she tried again but he continued to stare out the window, seeming not to acknowledge her presence.

"Takuya," Yuriko reached out to him but hesitated before she pulled back and sighed. "I'll get you something to eat." with that she climbed down the ladder and left, hopping that Takuya will be ok with time.


End file.
